There has been known a subjective eye refracting power measurement apparatus which individually disposes a refractive power adjustable correction optical system in front of a subject eye, and projects an eye-examination visual target on a fundus of the subject eye via the correction optical system (refer to JP-A-H5-176893). While receiving a response from a subject person, an examiner adjusts the correction optical system until the subject person can properly see the visual target to obtain a correction value, and measures a refracting power of the subject eye based on the correction value.
Further, there has been also known an apparatus which is configured not to dispose such correction optical system in front of the subject eye, but to be able to form an image of the correction optical system in front of the subject eye via a relay optical system (refer to JP-A-S59-85642).
JP-A-S59-85642 discloses a configuration in which a presentation distance of the visual target can be switched to a distance for a near distance examination. However, in JP-A-S59-85642, a presentation direction of the visual target is not changed between the far distance examination and the near distance examination.